


Close To Death

by destiel88



Series: Fantasynatural [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasynatural, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel88/pseuds/destiel88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunlight streamed through the open window hitting Dean’s closed eyelids. He groaned softly, stretching as he felt a soft bed underneath him. A hand rested on his chest, making Dean smile softly and place his hand over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my fantasy blog, [Fantasynatural](http://fantasynatural.tumblr.com/). Check out the time line [here](http://fantasynatural.tumblr.com/fictionml). If you want, you can find me on my tumblr, [Destiel88](http://destiel88.tumblr.com/).

Sunlight streamed through the open window hitting Dean’s closed eyelids. He groaned softly, stretching as he felt a soft bed underneath him. A hand rested on his chest, making Dean smile softly and place his hand over it.

Opening his eyes, Dean could see that he was in a small, one roomed cottage. A fire roared in the hearth as spices dried above it. In the center of the room was a table with four chairs. Next to that rested a small bed as if for a child.

The hand continued to stroke Dean’s chest, so he pulled it, not even surprised when a pair of big blue eyes and rough stubble greeted him. Dean ran his hand through Castiel’s dark hair then kissed him softly. His eyes nearly fluttered closed again, but he didn’t want to miss this moment.

“Cas,” he managed to breathe out.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replied, a small smile on his lips.

“I- Cas, this is-”

Before Dean could complete what he wanted to say, the door to the cottage burst open. A dirt-covered girl with dark brown hair and bright green eyes burst in, happily climbing into bed with them. She threw her arms around Dean, getting mud all over him.

“Mary,” Castiel said with a sigh. “How many times have I told you to clean up before coming back into the house?”

Pouting slightly, Mary said, “Sorry, Da.”

“It’s my fault,” came Sam’s voice from the doorway. “I should have been watching her more carefully.”

Looking up, Dean saw Sam standing only a few feet away with a grin on his face. He was missing his demon horns and mage’s frock. It made Dean feel warm as he stared at his brother who was finally normal.

“You should go back to bed, though, Dean,” Castiel said.

Sam nodded his head. “Yeah, Dean, go back to bed.”

“No,” Dean said, hugging Mary tightly. “No, I don’t want.”

“We’ll be here. It’s just not time for you to be here.”

Dean shook his head, but his eyes were already beginning to droop. He stretched out on the bed, his eyes closing as he felt Castiel pulled the covers up over him. However, instead of feeling warm, he felt incredibly cold.

“Dean!” Castiel shouted as he closed his eyes. “Dean, wake up!”

Suddenly, pain hit Dean in his left shoulder and his lungs burned roughly. He inhaled sharply, taking in a needed breath. His eyes flew open and found that he wasn’t in the warm cottage but was on the muddy banks of a dark lake.

“Cas,” Dean breathed out, his voice even raspier than normal.

“Oh thank God,” Sam said as he pulled back, his hands still resting on his chest.

Dean slowly sat up, his wet clothes clinging to his skin. He coughed, spitting up some water that was still in his lungs. That was when he remembered the fight. The ghost had taken the kid, dragged him into the water. Dean had rushed in without a thought then- then that whole dream sequence had played out.

“Did we get it?” Dean asked.

“You almost die, and you’re worried about the job?”

“We did,” Castiel said, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “The child is safe.”

Dean smiled. “Good. Good, I’m glad.”

“I’m going to go get you a blanket from the Impala,” Sam said. “Don’t move until I get back.”

Sam got to his feet, leaving Castiel and Dean alone. Blush filled Dean’s cheek as he remembered the dream that he had while passed out. He was pale from the experience so it should have been obvious, but still, Castiel didn’t say a word.

“Where do Mortals go when they die?” Dean asked suddenly.

“I don’t know,” Castiel responded, tilting his head to the side. “Only Reapers do. Why?”

“No- I- Well...” Looking away, he said, “I just saw some stuff while I was out. I just wanted to know if I- Some say Mortal souls go to Heaven when they die.”

“Heaven is reserved mostly for Angels. There is no way for a Mortal to reach it, living or dead. What I do know is that the souls do not stay here but move on to another. The ‘stuff’ you saw is debated among Angels, because we experience it too when we die. Some say that it is Father comforting us to make our transition to the next world easier while others say that it is the next world, a place filled with our every desire as reward for our good deeds.”

“Huh,” Dean said, “didn’t even think that Angels could die. There’s Anna... and Hester... I guess I never gave it much thought.”

“Death is a very complex topic. One that I think should be saved for another time.”

Dean smiled softly. “Yeah, I guess.” He paused. “Aren’t you going to ask what I was dreaming about?”

“No,” Castiel said. “That is your world. I don’t wish to intrude on it.”

Looking back towards Castiel, Dean stared at him with an intent expression. However, Sam came back, draping the blanket over Dean’s shoulders. Shivering softly, Dean withdrew, wrapping the blanket around him like armor, deciding it would be best if Castiel didn’t know what he had dreamed while he had been dying.


End file.
